Journey of Three Into a Journey of many
by Picup
Summary: [Rnk]Oh yes, yet another RnK Parody. Join the two tacticians, a girl with a slight obsession with Wil and her younger cousin, a book wielding, insane and slightly lazy, and the poetic warrior, Lyn. As they journey across Elibe just for one goal.


_A/N: Eh… Ish a meh, Picup x33_

_It has been a while since I wrote in the Fire Emblem section oO;_

_And yet another humor story by me xD_

_I bet your all going, "Oh my god no, not another parody on Rekka no Ken"_

_I couldn't help it, I swear, it just poofed into my head...  
_

_But noooow Prologue time!._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the really odd tacticians' oO;

_"Once, dragons and men coexisted.  
They shared a peace forged in wisdom,  
a peace that lasted many generations.  
All that was lost when mankind disrupted  
this balance in a sudden onslaught.  
Man fought dragon in a savage war  
that shook the foundations of their world.  
This war was called The Scouring.  
Defeated and humbled,  
dragons vanished from the realm.  
In time, man rebuilt and spread his  
dominion across the land and  
on to the islands beyond.  
A millennium has passed  
since those dark days ended  
_

_Now can some one tell me—"_

A body shot straight up from the bed, sweat slightly dripping down from her fore head. She just woke up from what it seemed to be… a nightmare.

God, history class was a nightmare… Stupid tactician courses.

She turned slowly, just to see a girl walking into a room, dark eyes meeting each other.

"Are you awake? I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name? Oh, and who is this down here?"

Lyn just asked a billion questions to the poor girl sitting there, while motioning to a still body on the ground.

"I-I'm Hikari, and the person down there, is my stupid cousin, Haniyasu…"

She replied, now swinging her legs over the bed, while pulling her cloak closer to her. Lyn gave her a fairly questionable look, staring over at the still sleeping person.

"I… I see. Hikari right? Ah… what an odd sounding name, what's even odder is your cousin's… But pay me no mind, I'm just like that sometimes. Besides, they are both good names."

Lyn shrugged after saying that, while Hikari was off the bed, knelt beside her cousin's side and poking her.

"Will… she ever wake up?"

She asked, now curious on how such a person sleep that long.

"Oh yeah, it just takes a couple of minutes and she'll be up and running, if you can avoid her book that is."

Hikari said, musing slightly, while Lyn was even filled with more curiosity, on this 'book'. A groan came from the sleeping form, slapping the girl's hand away as she rolled over to the other side.

"Just judging by both of your attires, you two are travelers?"

Hikari just nodded, standing up, now nudging the other's side with her toe, losing patience quickly.

"What brings you two to the Sacae Plains? Would you mind sharing your story with me?"

Lyn pressed on, giving an amused look as Hikari started… kicking the other girl.

"Well, it started out when my idiotic cousin and I be---"

She was cut off by the banging of axes, than something being thrown across the field.

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening, Hikari stay here."

Lyn than ran out of the hut, leaving Hikari to her kicking.

When Lyn took a step out of her hut, she ducked quickly – a… beer bottle flew past her and it barely missed her ...

Two bandits were there, what it seemed to be… raiding the village while drinking beer? Lyn eyed them dangerously now, itching to just slice them both in half. They have polluted the Sacae plains, with beer bottles, shed blood every where and such.

And, that's why kids, you don't throw your waste in the park.

Or a mad lady will come after you and lob your head off.

She stormed back into the hut, instantly grabbing her iron sword.

"I'llkillthosetwo I'llkillthosetwo I'llkillthosetwo I'llkillthosetwo," She kept repeating over and over again, as Hikari blinked, and Haniyasu, groggily sitting up now, just to be kicked in the side again.

"Ow, what the hell was that for…?"

She mumbled, but than looked up at Lyn as she stormed out of the hut again, not giving the inside scoop on the bandits to the two tacticians.

"Uh…"

"Just follow me, you stupid idiot…"

Hikari grumbled, dragging Haniyasu out as they went to go see what got Lyn so angry…

"You two wouldn't happen to know how to fight now would you?" Lyn asked, knowing they were both going to follow her out – whether they liked it or not.

"Were both tacticians – she's has more experience with it but… she's a total moron…"

Hikari replied, her mouth going into an 'O' shape as she finally realized what the bandits have done, her eyes turning into mere slits now.

"Good," she said, " I could use some advice, so stay close to me."

The swordswoman said, than took off in a rush to kill the bandit that was closing in on them. Hikari followed her, passing her cousin who was looking at the beer bottles with much curiosity.

"Hani, Dispose of those will you?"

"… Why do I get stuck with the dirty work…?"

Haniyasu sighed. Cleaning up just plain sucks.

After a short, easy and some what 'bloody' victory – Hikari and Lyn go back home now, a smile gleaming on their faces while Haniyasu is just trudging after them, having to go across the plains just to get rid of a few bottles – man does it ever suck for her.

As night came down, every thing seemed to be settled.

"Phew, such a hard day."

Hikari exclaimed taking a seat on the bed, next to Lyn, who was also exhausted.

"Yes, but we were able to pull it off! Say, will you share your story with me now?"

Lyn asked, looking from Hikari, over to where Haniyasu sat, a book laid out open on her lap, even though she stared out at the window.

"Oh right! You deserve to know why we were on the Sacae Plains."

Hikari thought for a moment, trying to pick the right words on how to explain to Lyn how they ended up on the Sacae Plains.

"Well, Hani and I finished the tactician courses that were supplied by the Kingdom of Bern, which we found it odd, since most people who were in the profession of tactician, are usually older – and are not needed until war. So we were journeying around, and came across the Sacae Plains."

She paused, taking a breather while thinking about what happened next, a small giggle came forth as Lyn just gave her a questionable look again.

"Oh, Hani and I stumbled across two Lycian Knights, one seemed to be very stiff but seemed very honorable, while the other was just a total goof and started to flirt with Haniyasu, but she gave him a hard thwack in the head with her book."

She started to go into a fit of giggles, while Lyn just grinned, looking over at Haniyasu, who continued to stare out the window.

"Than after we departed, Hani accidentally tripped over a rock, rolling down the hills and was unconscious on the plains."

"Then… how did you end up unconscious?"

"Me? Oh, I ran after her, and…. Tripped over my own feet…"

She stared down in embarrassment, while it was Lyn's turn to go into a fit of giggles.

"I see, you two are very odd. But in a good way."

Lyn said, after the giggles died down, she was smiling now. Hikari just grinned, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Say… what's this?"

Haniyasu asked, picking up a crumpled paper which had some scribbled writing on it. She squinted a bit, making out what the letters said. Lyn's eyes widen, than looked down at the ground to avoid any of their gazes.

"A Shadow is an assassin waiting to strike on his target…."

"Poetry! Lyn, don't tell me you write poetry!"

Lyn just nodded, still not looking up at Hikari, who was grinning.

"You're so good! Better than what Hani or I can write! Ah… a swords fighting poet… that's so awesome!"

Hikari started to day dream, while Lyn looked up at her with widen eyes.

"R-Really..?"

She asked, grinning slightly. Haniyasu just mumbled something along the lines 'my poetry wasn't that bad…' but than went back to staring out the window. Hikari snapped out of her day dream, knowing what she had to say to Lyn next might hurt the Lorca girl.

"Well, so we can't burden you any longer, we'll be off tomorrow morning."

Lyn just went quiet for a moment, than looked up at Hikari, glancing over at Haniyasu for a bit, but than returned to Hikari. "Will… you allow me to travel with you two?"

"Eh?"

Hikari blinked, the question catching her off guard. Even Haniyasu showed some interest as her gaze went over to Lyn.

"Well, we wouldn't mind. But, you should ask your parents – it could be a war we're going to go through."

Haniyasu stated coolly, even if Lyn was older than Hikari and herself, she wouldn't want to have a whole tribe of Lorca's after her blood.

"M-My Parents…? My… Mother and Father… died six months ago… My people --- the Lorca--- they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... They killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. I am so young, and my parents are old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me…"

Tears started to well up in her eyes, as some already broke through the barrier and started cascading down her cheek. Hikari gave a displeasing look, trying to comfort Lyn.

"Lyn… I—"

"I'm sorry… I've been alone for so long… No. No more. I will shed no more tears. Thank you for your support. I feel a lot better now…"

She paused, drying her tears with a cloth that Hikari gave her, than continued on.

"Hikari… Haniyasu, I want, no I must become stronger. So that I can avenge my father's death! Today's battle, taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting her alone. Please you two, will you train me so I can become stronger? Allow me to travel with you?"

Hikari and Haniyasu looked over at each other, with an 'unsure' look on their faces, but than Hikari broke out into a grin.

"You saved our lives, so we owe you something, of course you can come with us Lyn!"

Hikari exclaimed, throwing her arms around Lyn as they embrace. Haniyasu gave a soft smile, than went back to looking out the window.

"Thank you… Just thank you…"

Lyn mumbled as she embraced Hikari back, and than broke off.

"We'll be better off working together! You two will be my master strategists and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

"Of course!"

Hikari and Lyn exchanged grins, than decided to get some sleep, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Haniyasu gave a quiet sigh.

A very long day.

_A/N: Ah... and I'm finished the prologue._

_It seems very long for a prologue doesn't it…_

_Okay well, here are some notes in this chapter._

_Yes, Haniyasu is suppose to be some what insane, but well – she hasn't gotten her time yet x33_

_Lyn's poetry is crap, trust me, I suck at writing poetry xD_

_Well – I hope we all learned a lesson today.  
_

_-watches Lyn stand outside in the park, waving the Mani Katti around threatening people throw away their garbage-_

_Err…Yeah… I rather like my head…_

_I also want to give a 'Thanks' out to my cousin for basically being my editor for this chapter – and maybe for the whole fan fiction xD  
_

_Read and Review x33  
_


End file.
